<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Farewell by ofiutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281192">A Farewell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt'>ofiutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Tickling, consort Aang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang has fun irritating Zuko. He has even more fun when he gets punished for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avatar silently lunged across the rostrum of the throne room, the illumination of the flames eliciting his shadow to dance alongside that of his swain. A spiral motion of his hand convened a spring of wind to briskly float towards the direction of the Fire Lord, propelling his cloak to softly rest against his head.</p><p>Zuko lifted the cape away from his vision with the heft of his forearm and turned to the left with a sagacious expression. “Avatar.” A complacent grin spread across Aang’s face as he stifled back a giggle. “Your Grace.” He scurried over the glossy pavement of the floor and settled himself across the monarch’s lap, who instantly supported his weight with the graze of his arms underneath him.</p><p>Aang cradled the marred side of the head towering over him to which Zuko obliged by leaning down, allowing his consort to kiss along his jaw. “How was the meeting?” the Avatar mumbled against his skin, burrowing his nose beside Zuko’s ear.</p><p>“Productive enough,” the latter sighed, “some general proposed we have the Gates of Azulon sealed permanently until we figure out how to accommodate foreign protestors.” He closed his eyes and dragged his mouth across Aang’s jaw before meeting his lips and kissing them briefly. “As if it won’t keep importations from arriving at our harbors.” The monk hummed, sharing a lingering kiss between him and Zuko as he grazed a thumb across the Fire Lord’s back in a circular motion. “Maybe you just need to play a little to relieve your stress.”</p><p>The Avatar perked his head up, adjusting himself so that he was in a more seated position as he faced Zuko, resting his arms against armored shoulders. “Chase me, Zuko!” The latter groaned, face somewhat scowling as he looked down at Aang in reproval. “Aren’t you departing to the South Pole in half an hour?” The monk nuzzled his face under Zuko’s jaw, whose hands currently grasped at his sides to support his frame. “I know. It’s enough time.”</p><p>Aang yelped as the monarch suddenly grazed his palms from his sides to grip his upper arms, abruptly pinning him to the floor. Zuko set his forearms along either side of his consort’s face, leaning over him with a malicious smirk. “In that case...” He shifted his head near Aang’s jawline, lightly tugging his earlobe when he caught it between his teeth. “I’ve already won.” The Avatar burst into a howl that permuted to shrieks of laughter when Zuko attacked his ribs with the tread of his fingers.</p><p>Aang attempted to detach himself from the larger figure but the diversion Zuko led across his sensitive skin weakened any gesture to bend him away somehow. The monarch dug his fingers against Aang’s neck which elicited a screech from the latter, valiantly trying to press his chin onto his chest in an effort to protect his throat.</p><p>Impelled, hearty laughter echoed throughout the expanse of the throne room before abating into broken chortles as Zuko granted him lenience, hands resorting to settle on the monk’s wrists as he pinned them beside his head.</p><p>“I can’t wait to deliver you to my father,” the Fire Lord chuckled, planting open mouthed kisses across Aang’s neck. “Oh no!” the latter giggled, unsolicited this time. “Not my staff!” Zuko tittered at the jest as he kissed his way down the Avatar’s chest, releasing his hands from his wrists as he grasped at Aang’s shawl to push it aside. Soon enough the monk returned to his convulsions when Zuko suddenly blew a raspberry against his stomach; palms gripping his sides to restrain Aang while the latter faintly pushed at his head, tousling up his bun.</p><p>“Um, my apologies, Your Grace, but I have news involving your half-sister.” The announcement instantly evoked the monarch to snap his head up in profuse aggravation, scowling as he duressed the envoy to salaam before him with a glare. Zuko repressed the monk’s incessant chortles with a hand firmly enclosing his mouth. “What is it?”</p><p>The emissary gulped with apprehension. “Well, your gift to Kiyi couldn’t arrive on time due to the shortage of available falconers-” The former raised an eyebrow, gurning. “Who cares? Just order the next accessible one to have their messenger carry it out under my name.”</p><p>He tried to conceal a smile as Aang licked his palm, eliciting him to release his hand from his mouth. “Of course.” Once he gave the envoy his dismissal Zuko averted his gaze back to his consort, who now had his arms wrapped around his neck with an impish grin.</p><p>“You’re relentless, hon,” the Firelord remarked, reaching behind himself to intertwine Aang’s fingers with his and bring them near his mouth, kissing the back of his hand. The maneuver evoked a giggle from the Avatar as he pushed himself against Zuko, to which the latter immediately obliged by settling back into a seated position as Aang straddled his lap. “I’m gonna miss you, Zuko,” he reflected, encasing his arms across the monarch’s back in a hug, who returned the embrace. “I’ll miss you too.”</p><p>The pair remained in each other’s envelopment for a few minutes, sitting idly with tangled limbs and the audible cackle of fire in front of them before Aang initiated their separation. Zuko offered to escort him in his egress to which the monk keenly agreed, taking hold of his hand before the former abutted his backside with a playful smack.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>